In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, “MDT (Minimisation of Drive Tests)” is defined.
According to the MDT, in “Logged MDT”, a mobile station UE is configured to measure “Periodic DL Pilot Strength” in a period defined by a “Logged MDT measurement period”, and generate and store a MDT log including a result of the measurement.